A Day In The Garage With Rose And Jake
by Ember Faust
Summary: Jake works on his rabbit when Rosalie and Renesme shows up.


**A Day In The Garage With Rose And Jake**

I never thought I would be working on my car in a Vampire's Garage, or any car for that matter, but seeing as I really couldn't escape the fact that I could never leave Renesme, here I was working on my Rabbit. Next to the other automobiles in this monstrous sized garage, my car cowered like a…well rabbit ready to be eaten by some fearsome beast. I didn't really have to keep the car, I could run faster than it drove, which was my preference, and Edward, not wanting his daughter to ride in something that went little faster than Bella's dead truck, had offered to buy me a new car.

A fast car…something that looked as sleek as the Volvo, stupid bloodsucker.

As if.

My car was a classic, I had worked hard to put it together in the first place, and I would let Blondie tear me limb from limb before I let that bloodsucker replace it, because he liked fast cars. I laughed to myself at the thought, and then I heard two distinct footsteps walking towards the garage door. One belonging to someone I'd like to make a chew toy out of, and the other one, a small and delicate creature that I would swear my very breath to. She had grown so much in the past couple of months, already she looked as if she were seven, and she looked a lot like her mother.

"Jake!" Renesme's voice called, echoing off the plaster walls, she ran quickly to the side of the car, I lay underneath tightening the last ring on the axel. I heard a slow hissing sound escape from Blondies repulsive lips, how I'd like to sew those shut!

"Mongrel! Who said you could use my tools!" Rosalie's feet came to a stop by the jack, and tapped impatiently.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I wanted to kick her legs out from under her, but with Nessie so close, I didn't dare risk harming her, not to mention the danger I would be in from Bella, so I just rolled my eyes and continued with my work. The tapping stopped, and I couldn't move as fast as she could.

_Stupid Bloodsucker._

Rosalie kicked the jack, as it flew from under the car into the yellow Porsche next to it, and two-thousand pounds landed on my bare chest. No problem, I'd had worse, but my temper couldn't…wouldn't tolerate her existence in such close proximity this time. I grunted pushing the car up, Renesme peered at me, worry in her eyes, though she knew I was fine.

"Jake, are you alright?" She whispered, peeking her head under the driver side of the car, her brown ringlets curling down her shoulders, brown eyes wide with wonder. How did she calm me down so quick? This must be why Blondie thought she could push my buttons, she had Nessie to hide behind, and I would never do anything to harm her.

"I'm fine kid, you know me, tough as steel!" I managed in as happy a voice as I could.

I slid myself out from under the car, gently setting it down on the ground, and then I walked to the other side to the Porsche and pulled the jack out of the ruined yellow metal. Alice was going to kill Rosalie if I didn't before she got home. Blondie glared at me as I reached under my car and put the jack back under it. I wanted to tell Nessie to go upstairs so I could tear the bloodsucker apart, but then I thought about dealing with Emmett, and didn't know how well Carlisle would take it if I tore two of his _children_ apart in one afternoon.

That put a smile on my face. Nessie looked at me, her eyes beaming, and I picked up a wrench and placed it on the hood. I picked her up into my giant arms, and nestled my face into her hair. She laughed her light giggle, as I swung her over my shoulders. Any remainder of humor gone from Rosalie's face, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What is so funny _Dog_?" She asked condescendingly, looking from me to Nessie holding onto my hair. I laughed again, setting Nessie on top of Jaspers motorcycle, and turned to face her.

"What's it to you?" I crossed my arms and glared at her, crossing my eyes at her, making sure the gesture was mockery. She lost her cool, huffed, and grabbed the wrench off of the Rabbits hood, grinding it into the metal as she walked. I could feel the heat rising in my body and spreading to my arms, which were beginning to shake. She walked to the toolbox, as I went to inspect the murderous gouge now marring my faithful car. I heard Nessie playing with the buttons on the silver beast, and I turned back to the bloodsucker.

"Hey, why don't you make yourself useful and bring me that monkey wrench?" I said, irritation seething from my mocking smile.

That did it.

The bloodsucker turned to me, her face stone with burning eyes, and she growled from deep within her chest. The wrench she held had been crumpled into a ball of steel, she dropped it and it clanked heavily against the cold cement.

"It's that long one over there next to the size 15, or do you need me to show you? I laughed internally, I could see it was taking every bit of patience in her being to keep from attacking me right there, but I would welcome it.

"Over. My. Pile. Of. Ashes. You Mangy Mutt!" She managed to hiss out, as her fingers curled into claws. I laughed aloud this time, a tear falling from my eye, this only got better!

"Ouch, that one hurt!" I paused, the smile ever-growing from ear to ear. "Hey Bloodsucker, how do you get a blond out of a tree?" I asked as I watched her eyes move from me to the car.

"No answer? Okay then." I huffed like I was disappointed she didn't know the answer. "You wave to her!" And that did it.

Rosalie turned from me to the tool box, grabbed the monkey wrench, and hurled it towards me like a bullet. I ducked out of the way. Stupid really, I should have just caught it and thrown it back at her. I heard a grating metal noise, and turned to see with horror that the wrench had gone through the hood. I hurriedly ripped the hood up, and stared, fury blinding my eyes at the foot long inch wide tunnel that went through the middle of my rebuilt engine.


End file.
